


PSA

by TheEmeraldRose



Category: all of them - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldRose/pseuds/TheEmeraldRose
Summary: We as a community need to start being better to each other. The toxicity of fandoms and over sensitization needs to stop.In this work I'm going to go over what seriously BUGS me.This also included  opinions from my betas.





	PSA

 

Lately me and my lovely betas: JelloflavoredDreams and FloppyJellyfishClouds have seen an on growing negative pattern. I feel like this needs to be addressed.

1\. Authors not doing DISCLAIMERS: This site is transformative works which means we take a part of someone else's work and shape it to our liking. HOWEVER, this still means we need to do our part in giving credit to the original authors otherwise it can be seen as stealing their hard work. So people do the ding dang disclaimer otherwise sites like this could get into a huge amount of trouble. Yes even disclaimer if you are branching off/continuing/making an au upon an au someone else's fanfic because it was THEIR idea.Give credit to any songs,images used as well in the notes. Just paste the url where you got it from BAM done.

2\. Be nice like holy sh*t. Everyone is titled to their opinion. But it comes to a point that such opinions can be toxic as HELL. You may not like the fanfic thats okay and you can give constructive criticism because hey everyone has room to improve. What you should not do is hate on the author for it. If you dislike the idea then DON'T READ THE FANFIC. Do not pressure an author to change or delete their work because you don't like it/it trigger you ect ect. You made the choice to read it so live with it don't spread the hater juice. Toxic comments like "go f*cking kill yourself" are not okay. Go take your negative and toxic attitude somewhere else. Have the mindset of "Okay its here I don't like but I can always read something else." Attitude. Don't go slandering it on other sites like facebook,skype,Google plus ect. ect. You can share it but come one lets be respectful. Don't be a d*ck and go as far at to put death threats or any threats to the author either that is so stupid. Don't be that person that has to have it a certain way. You should know by now that 99% of authors will ignore that and do whatever they want to because its their idea, not yours. You don't like that? Feel free to write your own version of said idea.

3\. Read the tags before you comment. I swear this is the most common and outright stupid one. We have tags for a reason if a trigger is listed in the summary or chapter note be wary. If it triggers you then skip the f*cking chapter. If an author forgets to put a trigger  warning or tag remind them NICELY.

4\. show some love. Authors always have to worry about their life FIRST. We are not circus monkeys for your amusement. Don't get all pissy when an author takes down their work or lets you know they are on hiatus. Frankly they damn well deserve a hiatus or a break. If some don't return for while, well that sucks don't try to make them come back or finish their hiatus quicker. Welcome them back, show them love cause you have no idea what the situation is. Compliment what you liked about the fic and give kudos.

5\. Not everything is going to be grammatically correct. Please be patient and be mindful cause you have no idea if this is the person's second language or not. Let me tell you knowing English as my third language is pretty hard sometimes. I even f*ck up. If the fic is meant to be misspelled and bad grammar then oh well. So don't be a grammar nazi.

6\. Respect all writing styles. I shouldn't have to put this here but it needs to be said. We need to respect everyone's writing styles because authors are brave for putting their work online for EVERYONE to see.

7\. No fandom is better than another. I can hear the angry typing on this one. What I'm trying to say is: every fandom has good part and shitty part to it. Don't start a fandom war for god's sake.

8\. Stop in the name of love! Kidding. Stop the shipping wars. This is probably the most toxic thing I've seen online for every fanfic sight. Keep your comments and ideas to yourself on this one. Don't bash on another's otp regardless. To each their own.

 

This is comments and overall opinions from myself,my lovely betas. So you don't like what I have to say then thats fine but I just wanted to mention what is going on and what we as whole can do to make this and other sites like this a better, safer place. Until then my lovely roses, have fun and be creative even if its a weird creative.

And yes I did this unbetaed or not. Okay we were all tired and just listing stuff out sometimes we forget to review before posting so BLEH.


End file.
